New Years Eve
by Super.ninja.RABBITS
Summary: first story... Niall/Liam/Zayn/Harry/Louis P.O.V  maybe not in the fisrt 3 chapters, but later on   "going through what i have, you learn not to trust boys."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... this is kinda my first story so please comment:)**

Another Christmas. Another year of present hunting. Another year. The joy.

This is why me, my mum, my dad and the little one are here. In Manchester, walking in this freezing war of gifts, buying and bags.I have nearly every ones presents. NEARLY! Just who are left are the good ol' friends:

Zoey

Lola

Kayte

C-J

Saphire

As usual I'm drifting through my mind, over thinking everything when a voice chimes in. "Have you herd Sophia?" I turn my head to see my mother "herd what?" was my reply.

"That band of yours is here!" My heart started racing.

"You Me At Six?" i asked, near enough screaming. I love that band every since their second album i have listened to their EVERY song.

"No,no... the young ones" Young? They were yo- I suddenly realized who she was talking about. One Direction.

"Oh" was all i could say. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against their singing, they are good. But their attitude are i find quite different. Oh god. There were gonna be so many girls swarming around here. Oh no.

Oh yes! I found the perfect half presents for the gang.

"Erm.. mum would it be ok if we meet near Nando's, say, in about an hour and a half?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Sure hun. Nandos. One hour."

"'Kays, see ya!" I started off to HMV to buy 5 CD's of 1D. Yey.

Finally bought and ready to sign I started to line up. After waiting for what seemed like forever I got to the front. Having a headache from the girl behind me and the one that was in front of me, I got a little cranky. First in five was Liam.

"Hey there" he said with a smile.

"Hi" I replied trying not to sound moody.

"Whats your name?" he asked with the pen ready to write.

"Sophia-but this isn't for me, its for my friend Zoey." I said trying to fit it all in before he started to doodle.

"Oh is that right." he spoke while writing.

"Yep, its her half present..." i answered unsure of the reason why i had to tell him.

"There you go." he said. I just smiled and walked to the next table.

" ' ello little monkey!" Louis chirped.

"Hi..."

"What's your name?"

"Sophia, but, again its not for me its for Kayte. With a Y." Trying to be as quick as possible i was quite sick of standing and waiting.

"Sure!" he said handing me the CD.

"Tar chicken." I said sarcastically while i took it, but apparently the sarcasm was all well too hidden because next thing i knew he burst into laughter and dived on to the floor. Me being me. Worried when i really shouldn't care, I leaned over the table and asked "Are you alright?" he didn't answer but the curly haired on answered for him "His fine."

"Now, what's your name beautiful?" he asked complimented by a wink. Before I could answer i heard Louis speak to Harry " The hot dog was spicy!" Harry nodded. I just looked confused. So i spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt your... Bromance but can we please get back to signing?"

"Oh. Sorry... Now i think you were just about to tell me your name." Harry said with a grin smacked on his face.

"Sophia, but please make it out to Saphire."

"Sure thing sweet heart" he said complimented by another wink. Gosh, i knew he was a flirt but i didn't know he was so much of one. Smiling awkwardly i stood there waiting. Again. As soon as he was finished he asked " You want a picture to go with that?" I was quite surprised by the offer but i took it anyway.

"Don't see why not" I answered. Grinning he took the CD in one hand and held it next to his face, with the free hand he pointed too the CD. With a smile that looked like it was ripped out off a cheesy commercial. I took the picture as quickly before i burst into laughter. Still laughing at the picture I said "Thank you "

"Anytime beautiful! OH! and this is for you" he said as he handed me the CD and a piece of paper. I both of them in my bag. One hand occupied with my IPhone and the other with the next CD i walked to the next table.

"Hey" a warm smile greeted me. Zayn.

"Hi" i replied politely.

"Who may i make this out to?" he asked

"C-J"

As he started to write someone spoke up. "Hurry up Zayn, many people are waiting and I'm hungry!" Zayn looked up rolled his eyes and carried on. I thought I'd speak "Well, you should've ate before you started, shouldn't ya!" My voice cold. I hated people who were rude. By then Zayn was done he looked up and smiled. "There you go." Smiling i moved on to the blondie known as Niall.

"Hello lovely" he said with his Irish accent. Ok i admit his accent is more amazing then a panda eating Nutella, but i don't judge people on their accents. And to be honest the way he spoke to Zayn made my answer about their attitudes more correct.

"Hey there blondie" this made him chuckle and then Harry looked up from signing the girl who gave me a headaches' book and added "Just as Lou said... the hot dog IS spicy" winking at me. I awkwardly smiled back. Niall shaking his head said "what's your name?"

"Sophia, but its for Lola." I said.

"Alrigh' lovely name" he said.

"You can put that on the signing as well if you want." i said. If Niall wrote that on Lola's CD she would probably faint.

" I meant yours, i mean... hers is nice too... but... " he started to go a little too pink. He just put his head down and carried on. When he finished he said "Ok, there you go one for Lola and one for Sophia."

" But i only gave you one" i said looking confused and then added "oh no thanks."

"You don't want one?"

"Nope" i answered simply.

"Why?"

"'Cause, unless you want mine i really don't want yours." I said warmly.

"Why?" he repeated more curious.

"Well, to be honest your just another person, only who had the balls to show your talent. And i don't really go around asking people for their autographs so what makes you different."

"Oh really?" he said with amusement in his voice,

"Well yeah! the only reason i know things about you is because of my 1D obsessed friend... as you see.-" waving the CD around."- but other then that i really don't care... i mean you really don't give a fishermen flying leg if i like cheese... or if I'm dating someone... or what i look for in a girl so why the other way round?" i was getting quite sick of this conversation and in my luck he just said "Ok" and then added "But, what DO you look for in a guy" Oh. My. Pants. Shaking my head i answered "That's for me to know and for you to not find out." this made his chuckle again.

"Ok,ok Sophia."

Smiling i was about to go when he said "Would you like a picture?"

"Sure, what ever makes this-" looking around"-go away." I took my phone and took a picture. He actually looked really nice. The way his eyes lit up and complimented his thick blonde hair and his shy but casual smile.

"Actually, please may i have your autograph?" he asked. I swear he was playing with me, so i decided to play along.

"Sure" i wrote:

Keep it cool blondie

Sophia :)

This made him smile. "Thank you Sophia." I just smirked, grabbing all my shopping and the CD. Putting my CD and my phone in m- WAIT! MY PHONE! SHIT SHIT! SHIT! Cursing at my self i turned around to see Niall already on it. Not even caring about the fan that was waiting.

"NIALL!" i screamed.

This made him look up, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

"Now, now Sophia i wish you'd be more polite." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. I wanted to just slap him.

"Ok... PLEASE give me my phone, before i slap you silly."

"Ok" he said handing me the phone.

"Thank you" i exhaled. He just carried on smiling.

As i walked out i took my phone and saw Niall's name in my contacts so i text him:

Turd.

Smiling i headed to Nandos. My tummy growled so i thought food was the right choice. As i walked in the wave of smell hit me, my tummy gave out another growl. I saw my family in the far corner i joined them. "So, did you get the presents hunney?" My mum asked while we were waiting for the food to come.

"Ermm... Yeah. It was hard but i got it." I answered.

As the food came i said nothing else... As i put my first mouthful i felt a vibration. It was Niall.

Thanks for the comment. What are you doing? xxxx

EATING! now shhhhhhhhhhhhhh... my reply was quick.

Before i could put another mouthful in the tunnel that processed my food i got another text:

where? xxxxxx

Nandos... now please shut up!

But he didn't.

NANDOS! plan c u there:D xxxxxxx

NO WAIT!

But he didn't reply. Oh. My. Pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodness. Can't I ever eat here in peace?

"Excuse me." I said feeling sick, "Just need some fresh air" i added and walked out the restaurant. As soon as i walked out i took a deep breath in trying to inhale as much oxygen as i could and dialed a number that was coming familiar by the second. After 2 rings he answered : "This is the one and only" it wasn't who i was expecting. It was Louis.

"Please don't-"

"Too late" he said cutting me off. I heard it with a bundle of laughter. The typical boyish manner. Soon after I felt a tap on my shoulder turning quickly i saw the same childish crooked smile and the all too same two blue crystals for eyes. Feeling the need to scream but i decided to just hold it in. All the boys had their hoods up.

"HEY HEY!" Louis said behind Niall. Looking past Niall straight into Louis' face i spoke with the hint of sarcasm "Hey, chicken!" This made him burst into a wave of laughter, again. Clearly the sarcasm was all well too hidden. Soon after the boys joined in. I gave them a cold smile and turned on my heel to walk back in the restaurant. When some one spoke up and said "What? your not joining us?" it was Harry.

"Errmm... no"

"Why?"

"Because, i don't want to." i answered now all the boys had gone quiet.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because, i have better things to do" i said turning around and walking in. I found my place back on out table. I smiled warmly and carried on eating. Tommy was as usual playing with his food and dad was attempting to stop him. As i reached for the salt the boys walking in with their hoods up and sat next to a was looking at me

like she was trying to see through my eyes and find what was wrong. Finally she gave up and asked "You ok hun?"

"Uhmm, not really, would it be ok if we could have dessert and go please. I feel quite sick." Glancing back and forth between mum and the boys. Smiling she looked at dad and back at me.

"Ok, i was getting tired too." my dad said, i hated when they did the telepath thing. Its class A creepy.

As soon as i finished my Choc-a-lot cake i excused myself again to go to the bathroom. All the way there i could feel some one watching me. But i ignored it.

Feeling the warmth of the water smack my hands felt good. I don't know what i was loosing my self on. There was only 5 boys who were famous and i just met, yes some one of them was a complete and utter jerk but ill probably wouldn't see them again. Plus i needed to remind myself that i needed to delete his number when i got home. I dried my hands and as i was about to open the door it flung open reveling him. Why can't i just get on with my life without this crazy hogwash.

"Why didn't you join us?" Niall asked.

"First get out of the WOMENS bathroom unless... y'know... you are one" My mind chuckled "And second, because Id rather eat with my family. Thanks. Now please. Move" i told, but he didn't.

"Well, why are you so mean to me?" he asked.

"What is this 20 questions?" i burst.

"Not yet iv only asked 2. And you haven't answered" he said.

"Don't be a smartass with me. And you can call it mean but i call it being-real-with-a-twat-who-thinks-he-can-get-any-chick-he-wants." he looked hurt with this comment but went on. "How do you know am i a twat?"

"The way you act."

"How do i act?"

"Like a TWAT!" he began to laugh.

"WHAT!" i asked in rage.

"Nothing." he said

"Well let me go!" he did.

"thankyou" i said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Id just like to say thank you soo much for the comments... :) much love people! **

**Hope you like these two chapters, please pleaaassssssseee comment. I'd love some feedback. :) **

-Fast forward-

When we were in the car no one said anything. I dug in my bag to find my headphones. Fixing the headphones in my ear and plugging the other end to my IPhone, I turned on Secondhand Serenade 'I hate this song' soon followed by 'Man down' by Rihanna. Leaning back letting myself drift into the music while the seatbelt cradled my face, i started to sing along in my head. The trip home was quicker than I would've liked.(I like long trips in cars its like getting away for a while) Getting out the car the chill striked me right on the face. I made my way into the house and straight away to my bedroom.

Turning on my laptop, my phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Zoey.

"Hey hey Z maister!"

"Sup soupy!" (That was her nickname to me and ditto)

"You ok?" i asked

"Yeashh!.. you?"

"Ohh yeaahh." i lied, i had a headache and was quite frankly sick of 'famous twats'.

"Ermm... don't think soo!"

"What?... 'course i am!" Shocked at how well she knew me.

"Right, I'm coming around!" i didn't get a say in this i didn't usually. She hung up.

Zoey was my best best friend, out of the crew she was the one i was closest to. Within 2 mins she was at my window knocking. There are to most amazing things about this house:

1. I have a little balcony outside my window

2. Zoey only lived 1 house down.

Ok there may be 3 ... I have a pool.

I didnt want to tell her what happened because it wasn't a big deal.I wasn't going to see him or the others again so what was the point of going all drama ass on her. Guess I was going to have to tell her her present now as well. She knocked on my window again now more franticly, as i made my way over and opened the window i was greeted with one of her you'll-be-ok-soon hugs.

"I bought some Prringles!" she said holding two very large tubes. I smiled.

"Sooo... Spill the jizz!"

"Its nothing big really." I said while we made our way to my bed.

"Suuuree" she said sarcastically.

"Well..." i started. As i talked her face changed and she put in comments like "AHHH YOU MET ONE DIRECTION?" and "You DIDN'T!"

"Yes, i met One Direction, got autographs for all of you... And when it got to Niall he got a little too cocky for me-"

"YOU DIDN'T!" she cut me off.

"Nope, i just told him how it was for me" Her face filled with horror / excitement.

"He took my phone and put his number-" i held my finger up so she wouldn't cut me off. Again."- Then he started to annoy me, THEN trapped me in the TOILETS and started to play 20 questions with me... so i called him a twat" i spoke simply her face was white now.

"You did not do that!"

"Oh my 1D obsessed friend, but i did" her mouth dropped.

"You have HIS number?"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. I have to delet-"

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" she swung at me almost taking my head off.

"What? Why?"

"Do you realise you have the number of the third most sexiest guy on the world?"

"the third most sexiest 'twat' on the world" i corrected her. Shaking her head she moved out of her position of having her knees clutched to her chest and stood up.

"AHA! you admit his sexy_" I just shrugged "-plus I need a favour." She said casually.

"What?" i asked scared of the answer.

"GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!" she said dropping to her knees.

"Why?"

"Becaus-" she was cut off by a vibration. Going through the pocket of my jeans to find a text from one and only Niall. The expression on my face must've changed because Zoey was next to me in seconds saying "its him!"

It said:

_Missing something are you? xxxxx_

i replied:

_YES MY PEACE!_

Zoey looking between me and the phone she said "You can't say that!"

"Yes i can- oh wait i just did" i said pressing send. She gave me the most vicious evils there is know to man kind, i just smile back innocently.

".PANTS. Did he just put '5' kisses at the end?" she . Another vibration:

_Are you sure that's all darling? xxxxx_

Oh. Wait. I rumaged through my shopping bags and my purse to find nothing missing. I replied:

_Yep:)_

With an instand i got a jolt of vibration another text:

_Well i guess theis Vans arn't yours. Size 5. Blue. White laces;) xxxxx_

OH MY DAYS! That bitch took my Vans! i put back :

_You bitch give me back m-_

"You can't call him a bitch!" Zoey said peering behind my back.

"He took my Vans!" i argued.

"Still" she said going grabbing one of the tubes and running back. I ignored her and carried on texting:

-_Vans or i will persionally buy one of your CD's and shove it up you bum!_

As Zoey saw this message she looked up to me then back down to the phone, as she tried to grab it i quickly hit send and stuck my tongue out.

"AH!" She cried out. Then started to chase me around the room. Running up and down my bed screaming and shout things like 'YOU DIDNT JUST DO THAT!' and ' COME HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!' finally she tackled me to the floor and grabbed my phone and sat on me.

"Dear lord. You. Are. Heavy!" i grunted.

"OH MY GOSH HE TEXT BACK!" she screamed jumping up and down on me.

"He said :

_ouch. If you want them come and get them! ;) xxxxx _OH MY GOSHHHH!" she screamed. Again. I had no more power, i could hardly get a breath.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." i drew out. She shook her head and said "ILL text back now. _Ok, text me the deets xxxxxx_" she read out the text. Now i had enough energy to push her off me and grab the phone, but i was too late. Zoey got up and smiled saying "My job is done. I CANT BELIVE WERE GOING SEEING ONE DIRECTION!... im gonna go and get a drink." and walked out jumping up and down. I text him again saying :

_eughh... that wasn't me, it was my friend and no you send them in the post! _

_No. If you want them come and get them! Shame, i think you'd look real nice in them as well! :/ xxxxx_

EUGH! i replied:

_I DON'T LIKE YOU I TRIED TO TELL YOU NICELY BUT YOU JUST WONT LISTEN WILL YOU! I HAVE NEVER OR WILL EVER HAVE AN INTREST IN YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK IRISH SKULL!_

Ok i admit this was harsh but he just didn't get it!

_You still have to come and get them:) xxxxx_

Wth, was he stupid.

_Fine. Thats all though. Ill be there at 5pm._

_Ok, see you then. Oh and its The man will let you through... just say your name:) xxxxx_

_-_- was my reply._

_Good night lovely xxxxx_

I didn't bother to reply. Zoey was back up she looked at me and said "Were going right? We HAVE to go!" she pleaded. I returned it with a nod.

She started to jump around and scream. I shook my head and dragged my self to the shower. By the time i was out Zoey was still going at it.

"Ok, ok Z you have to calm down." i said slowly calming her down.

"I'll text mum to say im stayin- I can't belive were going to see ONE DIRECTION in PERSON!" she said as she got her phone out. Shaking my head i headed to the bed. I can't belive i said yes, how stupid am I! It was already 1:56am. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was asleep. I needed it, considering i was going seeing them again but now with a 1D SUPER fan. Dear. Dear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soryy i know this chapter ain't much but i do hope you like it. :)**

**Niall's P.O.V**

"Hey Nialler what'chya doing?" Louis said as he jumped on the couch next to me. Zayn and Liam went to go and get some food. And Harry, well... he was doing something. "Not much, texting this girl"

"Oooohhhh! Who's the girl?" He asked curiously.

"Sophia. Y'know the girl who we met at Nandos" i said while texting her.

"Ahh! The one who called me a chicken... nice girl... i think she knows her stuff." he said winking at me. Leaning over me checking what she and i was saying he asked "So, how is she?"

"She's... well." I said.

"DAMN, That girl knows what to say! hurtful their! You were only trying to help." Louis said patting me on the back.

"Yeah. But i think that is why I'm texting her, because she doesn't like me." i answered joylessly.

"Well, she's coming tomorrow so maybe you can change her mind." he said in his peppy voice.

"I hope." i whispered. Suddenly the door burst open, Liam and Zayn jumped in and in time they both said "VE HAVE FOOOD!" i left my phone, jumped over the couch and ran towards them, Liam already had my bag ready so i just had to grab it. "have i ever told you i love you Li-Li" i said smiling.

"I do have my moments" he grinned.

"Right, HAZZA FOOD!" Louis sang. Coming out the kitchen with 5 glasses and knives and forks. Harry came running out. We all made our way to the couch, it was Liams turn to choose a movie. As per usual it was Click. I was already munching on my food when Louis said "Nialler there is have a girl over tomorrow." this was followed with 'Ohhs' and 'Ahh's. I decided to stop to eat my food to speak "yeah, her name is Sophia and she's only coming to get her shoes."

"You have her SHOES?" harry asked.

"She left them at the signing." i answered.

"how does she have your number?" Zayn asked.

"I put it in her phone." i explained.

"You had her PHONE?" harry asked again.

"She left it as well and then came back for it. Its the girl from Nandos." i replied.

"Well. I wanna meet her!" Liam perked.

"Ohhh... So guess you will, tomorrow." I decided to stop the conversation there and watch the movie. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my dears thankyou sooo much for the comments! They do mean alot! 3 Hope you like it:) Sorry it took me so long to update... please comment! 3 **

Sophia's P.O.V

"Ok, remeber-"

"Don't make a show of yourself. Blehh, blahh, blah!" She cut me off.

"No, try not to faint. You can make a huge show of yourself. If you want. The dude stole my Vans!" I said shaking my head. As we walked off the train and made out way to the hotel it started to rain. And rain hard. I was the only one who had an umbrella so I got it out. When Zoey tried to get under I shoved the outside of it in her face and said "RUN BITCH RUN!" and started laughing. Everyone around us started staring, but we didn't care. She didn't look like a happy bunny, but we were near the hotel anyway so it didn't matter. Zoey put her coat hood up walked quickly. She was wearing her light blue skinny's with a cream colored blouse and a white vest. When we reached the hotel there were 100s of girls swarmed around the doors screaming and shouting. Clawing and only god knows what. I could hear Zoey whispering " Meeting one direction... be cool... don't faint..." And such. When we finally made it to the door there were 2 big guards. Grabbing Z's and and squeezing it tightly we tried to push past.

"S'cuse me love but no fans allowed" one of them said.

"First, I'm not a fan. Second I'm supposed to be one the list thing." I said. The other body guard got his clip board out and said " Name."

"Sophia." I replied.

"Your not on the list." The guard said.

"What?... One second please" Zoey said and pulled me out of the clump of girls and spun me around. "You have to call him."

"...'k" I said without fighting back. I called him and waited.

"Y'ello?" Niall said.

"He won't let me in you fool!"

"Oh, I only gave your first name soo..."

"So, I don't care, my second name is Elise."

"Nice second name" he said.

"Save it. Please." I said getting tired.

"Ok, see you in 5." he said

"COME ON UP BABY!" some one said in the background.

"That's harry! Harry said it! Harry's up there!" Zoey squealed. Her ear didn't leave the phone from the start.

"Hmmm, nice. Ok. Bye." I said and hung up. Battling to get to the front we finally made it. Over hearing one of the body guards saying "Yes Mr. Horan, I am sorry."

"He told you my second name didn't he?" I asked. Trying to be louder then the girls.

"Yes, now what it is?" he said looking at his board again.

"Oh my go- Elise its ELISE!" I said. Smiling he moved out of our way and let us through. As we went in I heard the thunder crack across the sky.

"Excuse me miss, but what room may Niall Horan be in?" I asked politely to the stuck up woman (With overly too much red lipstick on her mouth) behind the marble desk. She coughed once and then said "Erm... we can't give the details out to... children." She said in disgust.

"But were supposed to meet him!" Zoey pleaded.

"Are you now?... Well, why don't you just 'call' him" She snorted.

"Ok, I will." I said with confidence. Taking out my phone and walking off and leaving Zoey on her own, I called him. before he could say anything a said "Look, just tell me what number your in so I can come without getting attacked or slapped."

"Ok just press 56 on the elevator." He said simply.

"Maybe I want to take the stares?"

"Well walk up 57 stare cases" he answered. I didn't reply I turned off my phone and motioned to Z to follow me. She did. The lady didn't even look at us. We made our way to the elevator, pressing 56 I took a deep breathe in.

"We really gonna meet them aren't we!" Z said with existment. Shaking my head I started to laugh at the fact of her existment. We finally got there, we walked out of the elevator to be greeted by perfectly white walls, cream painted floor and pictures of London stuck to the wall. There was only one door in the hallway. "I guess that's it." I said. Walking to the door I could feel Z shaking. I could hear her saying "Oh my pants oh my pants oh my pants!" I could hear shouting and laughing on the other side of the walls.Z said "I CAN'T BELIEVE IM MEETING them! THEM! oh gosh... do I look ok?" Before I could answer she grabbed my hands and spoke again. "Soupy... please, PLEASE, don't go all ninja on 'em!" I knew what she meant. I just nodded and knocked on the door. After couple of second the door opened and I found myself looking at Louis. "THE LITTLE MONKEY'S BACK!- oh look she brought a friend too!" he said jumping around. Then stopped and smiled, I could feel a scream coming from Zoey, but she held it in."Oh how rude of me, come in come in!" He said waving us in and talking in a posh accent. As we walked in I could see the outline of the penthhouse nad it was huge! Zayn was watching on the monster plasma t.v. He twisted his head towards us, smiled and waved and turned back to the T.V. Zoey nearly lost her head. Suddenly Harry walking in with nothing but a towel cluched to his waist, showing his milky body.

"Guy's wheres the ha- Oh! hello! I didnt know we were having compeny." He said with a wink.

"Go and sit down." I whispered to Zoey, I could feel she was going to colapse Nodding slightly she went and sat on the high chairs. Louis went and sat next to her. Dear gosh, bless her. Zoey was a strong person, she doesn't let life get in her way, she doesn't care about what people think of her. Basacly you can't bring her down. But when it comes to them, well... she's as good as a penny. (If you get what i mean)

"Of course you knew, Niall hasn't stop talking about it." Zayn said without turning his head from the T.V.

"Speaking of... You know where my Vans are?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Yes there here." Another voice came in. Turning my head from Zayn to look at Niall.

"You! You... Turd. First my phone, then my shoe's. Whats next!" I stated.

"Well hello to you too! And plus its not my fault that you keep losing things!" He said with a smile.

"Now if you give me what's rightfully mine, we'll be on our way." I shot.

"What! No! Stay!" Harry pleaded still in his towel.

"No thank you." I said.

"PLEASE Sophia, lets stay." Zoey said tugging on my arm.

"Yeah come on were free all day... And night-" Louis said winking"- but we can go out 'cause of the paps!" He carried on, with all the boys nodding even Zoey.

"No, I want to go home-" I was about to fight back but Liam cut me, coming out the kitchen, "You can't, listen." He said, turning up the radio:

I replete, we ask for people to stay inside or get home as soon as possible, the wind and rain have mixed together creating a massive storm. All public transport have stopped their service. Reports say this will go on for al least a night. Please get to a safe shelter.

This is Lizz Whittikar on Capital FM Manchester.

Crumbs.

"Oh, well I better call my mom." I said walking into the kitchen taking out my phone and speed dialing home:

_"Hey mom, have you heard the news?"_

_"Oh yes hun! are you ok? are you safe? do you know how to get back? hows Zoey-"_

_"Mom, mom were fine were just in a hotel actually."_

_"Oh, ok, use you Emergency Credit card to get yourself a room. Ok?"_

_"Ok mum, hows dad and tommy?" _

_"Oh you know, being themselves." _She said humorously.

_"OK, love you."_

_"Love you too! Stay safe"_ She finished and hung up.

I came out the kitchen and 6 pairs of eyes were staring at me now they were all on the couch. (Harry still in the towel) Then Zoey spoke up "Well?..."

"Well what?" I asked

"Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Oh stop it will you, can we stay you tool?" She said.

"Oh, yeah, we can stay in the Hotel." I said. Then came a wave of 'yeahs' and 'alrights' and 'woohoos'.

"I'm going to go and book a room, coming Z?" I asked, suddenly all the cheers stopped and became into shocked and confused reactions. Turning on my heel i was about to walk out when i heard someone get up and sprint at me.

"Let's talk outside." Z said. We walked out and before the door closed she was already speaking up. "What the hell! We were ASKED to STAY with ONE frikin' DIRECTION and you REJECT THEM?" She fought. I said nothing and apparently that was a good thing because she just carried on. " Come ON soupy! If you love me you'd do this for me!"

"Ohh that's just low." I said looking at her with her puppy face and the 'If you love me card'. I rolled my eyes and said "Ill go and check if they have any rooms." Z groaned. Turning on my heel I walked towards the elevator. When I heard a voice trail behind me "You have to stay! please..." But I didn't want to stay with them, especially with him. Elevator binged and the doors opened, I stepped in and pressed the ground button.

"I'm very sorry dear but-" the woman behind the desk typed in the computer"-ah, there are only the main rooms left. The cheapest one is £370 per night." I sighed. This was the 15th time I asked her to check. Saying my thanks and walking to the elevator thinking of other hotels that were near here. Non. Wow. What. A. Coincidence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey heyy people. I know i havn't uploaded soon. Im sorry but iv been really busy and I will be. Im soorry but between drama and tests its kinda hard. I know it isnt much but I hope you like it. (Niall's, Liams and zoeys P.O.V's are coming in the next couple o' chapters.:) **

I made my way to the door, before I could reach the door handle it swung open and Harry stud there grinning. Finally with some clothes on. "So... Did you get a room?" He asked as I walked into the room I saw Zoey sitting next to Zayn on the love seat. Niall sprawled across the long bit of the 'L' couch and Louis on top of him. Liam was sitting next to Niall on the other bit of the couch. "As a matter of a fact, I couldn't nearly the whole frikin' hotel is booked." I answered "So, I guess were staying here." I said defeated.

We ended up ordering pizza from room service and truth or dare. I was sat next to Zoey and Harry on the floor. It came to me again.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Harry with a mouthful of pizza.

"Hmmmmm... I'm going to be a chicken and say truth."

"Ok, what's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Zayn asked. Within seconds Zoey was doubled over with laughter. Between the laughs she managed to say "You HAVE to tell them!" All the boys attention was to me now.

"Ok, well i was in the school play. Alice and the wonderland. Which was on the pitch outside. Two black screens were up so we could get changed behind them-" Zoey was already getting into her giggling fit "- me and the gangs were getting changed and as I was about to put a top on BOTH screens fell down and I was stood there topless in front of all the teachers and parents AND children!" They all burst into hysterical laughter, then Zayn asked "What did you do?"

"Well, i just turned around and put the top on. Ok... Its Harry's turn" I said taking a whopping bite out of my pizza.

"Ok, I... Dare... You... Too... walk down to the main lobby with only your boxers... And go to the middle of it all and start doing the Time Warp song AND to sing it." Harry nodded and started to strip.

Harry did as we dared. But as he put his ands up Louis ran towards him and pulled his boxers down. Outside the fans were going crazy, Harry's faces turned red... Really red. Everyone started to laugh. Harry picked up his boxers and ran towards Louis screaming "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT AS A MAN!" Louis was laughing and running like an octopus. "Ok, this has to be said. We all need to get pissed as Lohan!"

Zayn chirped in.

"NO NO NO, my moms cool but not as cool as to let her 17 year old child come home with a hang over... Plus, I do not feel confer table getting drunk with some dude who I hardly know." I said shaking my head.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper!" Zoey said.

"Eughh fine... " This day couldn't get any worse "Lets get pissed." I said giving up.

"YEAH"

"WOHOO"

"LETS GO!"

We got back upstairs and before I knew it I had 6 WKD's and 4 Fosters with a little bit of tequila. "Hey, I've got this app on my phone... It's called Do it or strip it" Louis slurred "Lets play" We all nodded. First it was Zoey, she had to stand on her head if she lost she had to strip off her shoe. Then it was Liam and he had to lick his elbow, he couldn't. He had to strip off his pants. And may I say what fine legs he it was Zayn, he had to lick his nose. He did lick his nose. And that was a damn shame, if only he failed i could've seen him topless. (Damn it.) Then came me. I had to keep a spoon on my nose for longer that 30 seconds, I got a trial run. I didn't succeed. I tried again. I didn't succeed, again. So I had to strip off my bra. (NOT MY SHIRT AS WELL. Thank lord for that.) When I did whistles and 'oohs' came around the circle.

"Oh don't have cow. You can't see anything."

"Ywah, apart from your BRA!" Louis screamed and grabbed it running around the couch with it and waving it around. Everyone started to laugh, soon I joined in. It didn't bother me that much as it was only my bra, to me its like my bikini top.

Niall had to juggle 3 oranges and a banana for 25 seconds. He did it. I have to admit he has mad juggling skills.

By the time it was 2 in the morning we were all singing Whitney Huston 'I will always love you' from the top of our voices. The rain was still going hard and so was the 'party'. I didn't remember much after this. Just the vague memory of Zoey sucking lips with Liam in the corner. Oh dear.


End file.
